


Something Sweet

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Chocolate-covered Reed. (10/27/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Kim nearly killed my Malcolm muse when she revealed at chat that she skips the sex in most fics because they never do much for Malcolm, as he's always on top. Or at least, that was my take on her view. She's exceedingly hard to drag information out of. I'm not even certain what she feels is missing from fics. She wouldn't get specific. She didn't even want to issue a challenge, even with multiple authors at the chat wishing to help point more attention Malcolm's way. So, in order to keep my Malcolm muse from worrying, and focus him back on my current fics, I just had to give it a go to try and please Kim. Dear, if this isn't right, tell me what would be! Malcolm's hell bent on making you enjoy yourself!  


* * *

"I have a surprise."

Malcolm looked up from his reading to see a warm, yet teasing look in Travis' eyes as Travis reached under the bed.

"A surprise? For me?"

Travis nodded. "Something sweet."

Malcolm tilted his head suspiciously, watching Travis pull out a covered bowl and a small brush. "Are you painting or cooking?"

"Hm...a little bit of both." Travis, setting the items down, walked over to Malcolm at his desk. "Can I borrow you for a few minutes?"

Malcolm quirked a smile. What exactly was Travis up to? "I think these reports won't miss me too terribly."

Travis grinned back, taking Malcolm by the hand and leading him over to the bed. They had both returned from dinner to Malcolm's quarters, and Malcolm had just settled down after his shower to read a few technical reports. It seemed, however, a quiet evening together wasn't what Travis had in mind. Pulling back the blankets, Travis removed Malcolm's night shirt before having Malcolm lay down. Travis sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now, it's suddenly come to my attention that I don't pamper you enough," Travis started.

Malcolm blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I get to be bottom an awful lot, Malcolm."

"You know that top and bottom stuff is all a load of bunk. We never stick to positions." Malcolm frowned slightly. Travis couldn't actually think he was neglecting him, could he? Malcolm enjoyed either position, and they never made it a point as to pick who went where. Hell, it was sex, not science. It was usually whatever managed to happen.

"Okay," Travis went on, "Don't worry about that then. Lets just say, for tonight, I call dibs on being top. And I'm going to treat you right."

"Travis," Malcolm sighed. There was no reason for Travis to be worried he wasn't satisfying him. "I don't think—"

"Just, play along, Malcolm." Travis ran his hand along Malcolm's chest. "Please? Let me be top tonight?"

"All right. But I'll have you know, I see no problem with our normal sex life."

Travis chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you don't. Now just relax." Travis turned to take the lid off the bowl as he picked up the brush. "You're not allergic to chocolate, are you?"

"No..." Malcolm slowly smiled as he watched Travis dip the brush into melted chocolate. "How on earth did you manage this?"

"A little quick run back to the mess hall while you were showering." Travis flashed him a grin. "Now, what to paint on that beautiful, smooth skin..."

Travis looked thoughtful for a moment, then twirled the brush in the chocolate before tracing a warm line down from just behind Malcolm's ear along his neck to his collarbone. Then he continued the slow, teasingly soft brush strokes of painting chocolate onto Malcolm.

Malcolm closed his eyes after a moment, relishing the feeling. It was nearly ticklish, but Travis' firm, long strokes kept at bay any giggles. The chocolate dried as it stayed painted onto his skin. Travis worked from his shoulder down one arm, painting his fingernails it felt like. Then he moved to paint a zigzag line up Malcolm's other arm.

When Travis circled the brush around a nipple, Malcolm sucked in a breath. It was nearly as warm, nearly as wet as Travis' tongue, but not quiet. A dotted line to his other nipple, then what felt almost like bird wings on his stomach. The artist stopped to pull off Malcolm's sweatpants, then continued down each leg with designs and markings. Malcolm couldn't hold back a few chuckles as Travis painted the bottom of his sensitive feet.

Malcolm opened his eyes to see Travis had undressed himself at some point. The gorgeous naked man looked so intent on his nearly completed chocolate artwork. Malcolm felt his heart warm. So much trouble, just for him. Travis noticed Malcolm's opened eyes, and he smiled.

"Enjoying yourself, hun?"

"I'm feeling a little silly, but yes, love." Malcolm resisted the urge to move and pull Travis into a kiss, not wanting to mess up the designs.

Travis' smile widened, and he dipped his brush again before tracing the bristles down Malcolm's nose and both cheekbones. He finished the job by applying chocolate lipstick. "You look good enough to eat."

"I think it's time for dessert then," Malcolm replied with a half- grin.

Travis, setting the bowl on the night stand, leaned over and flicked his tongue over Malcolm's lips. "Mmm, you _are_ good enough to eat."

Deciding not to comment on their corny lines, Malcolm instead broke the distance between them and thoroughly kissed Travis. He could taste the chocolate. Dark chocolate—a particular favorite of Travis'. Malcolm had absolutely no objections.

He nipped at Travis' lips in protest as Travis pulled back.

"Now, now. I have to clean up after myself." Travis smirked before licking off the line of chocolate down Malcolm's nose. He continued with the two streaks along his cheekbones. "God, you're a beautiful man, Malcolm. Do I tell you that enough?"

Malcolm sighed as Travis nibbled at his ear before slowly licking away the chocolate along his neck. Malcolm teased, "You mention it from time to time."

"I should tell you more often. You're absolutely perfect, hun." Travis nipped at just the right bit of skin along the base of Malcolm's neck to make Malcolm shiver.

"Not biased at all?"

"Hm, not at all. Nobody else on board—no one else period—can compare."

"I'd have to strongly object and nominate the other man in this bed."

"Oh? You snuck someone else in here when I wasn't looking?" Travis grinned before slowly licking his way down Malcolm's arm.

Malcolm closed his eyes again, enjoying the new, more wonderful sensation of Travis' tongue. He sighed deeply as Travis licked over each of his fingers, sucking off the chocolate. Travis' tongue lavished attention over his thumb, and then he sucked deeply. Malcolm swallowed down a moan. It was almost too much focused attention.

Travis licked his tongue over Malcolm's palm, then moved on to his other arm. He meandered his way up, cleaning up a spot of chocolate from Malcolm's throat, before moving down to the coated nipples.

Malcolm shivered as he sucked in a breath. God, that tongue was going to drive him insane. Then Travis was pulling gently on his nipple with his teeth, and Malcolm couldn't stop a moan. Travis purred encouragingly as he licked his way across the painted bridge of chocolate over to Malcolm's other coated nipple.

"You treat me too well," Malcolm managed to gasp.

"I don't treat you enough," Travis replied, sucking deeply on the nipple.

Malcolm groaned, finally moving his hands to cling to Travis' shoulders.

Travis licked off the wings from Malcolm's stomach, his tongue tracing wet over the soft skin. He made a short detour to explore Malcolm's navel, tongue flicking into the small hole. Then he teasingly ignored Malcolm straining erection, and he delicately removed the designs from Malcolm's right thigh.

Malcolm was practically humming by the time Travis reached his foot. He purred instead of chuckled as Travis licked away the chocolate from his toes and soul of his foot. He was far too wound up not to find any touch erotic. It seemed to take forever for Travis to start up Malcolm's other leg. Malcolm tried desperately not to squirm as his patients started to run thin. That warm mouth and wet tongue needed to travel just a little higher a little faster...

Just as Travis was removing the last of the chocolate from Malcolm's left inner thigh, nearly to what Malcolm hoped was his final destination, when Travis pulled back. Malcolm's whimper was nearly a plea as his eyes flickered open.

Travis grinned slyly at him. "Don't worry, hun. I'll finish you off." He dipped his own fingers in the melted chocolate this time, then he coated Malcolm's sacs in the chocolate.

Malcolm rolled his head back with a moan. Travis recoated his fingers again before spreading the chocolate along Malcolm's erection, leaning down to lick up a few stray droplets.

"Oh, Travis," Malcolm whimpered, arching up as Travis set to work licking clean his sacs. The man did meticulous work, and he didn't move on until every last bit of chocolate was licked clean. But then, finally, Travis licked his way slowly up Malcolm's straining shaft, licking all around it as if it were a melting ice cream cone. Malcolm trembled as he restrained his hips from jerking with the touch of Travis' fantastic tongue. Yes, that wet hot mouth was finally wrapping around his head, licking off the last of the chocolate from the folds.

"Yes—more," Malcolm heard himself saying, fingers in Travis' hair, trying to urge him down.

Travis eventually obliged, sucking Malcolm's shaft into his mouth before bobbing his head back up and down. Malcolm could hold back and bucked against Travis' sucking. Travis held his hips down as he pulled back up and released him.

"Oh, please, don't stop." Malcolm was panting harshly, eyes dilated as he stared down at Travis between his thighs.

"I have no intention of stopping. I get to be on top, remember?"

Malcolm visibly shivered with excitement. "I remember."

Travis flashed him a smile as he reached for the lube stored away in the drawer of the night stand.

Malcolm was quick to pull his legs up to his chest. Please, let Travis' teasing end here. He wasn't sure if he could stand more teasing.

One lubed finger, followed by another, slipped inside Malcolm. Travis hovered close enough against Malcolm that he was able to rest his legs against him. Fingers teased as they stretched tight muscles.

"Next time I'll have to do your backside," Travis purred.

Malcolm moaned. "Please, Travis, now."

"Not loose enough yet, hun." Travis bent to kiss him, as he added another finger. Malcolm poured into the kiss as much of his frustrated desire as he could, fingers digging into Travis' shoulders. It seemed like ages before Travis finally removed his probing fingers and pulled back to reposition himself.

Malcolm sighed his encouragement, legs moving to wrap around Travis' upper chest. Travis pressed himself slowly inside, teasing now even as they made their final moves. God, he was glad not to be on the bottom all the time. The utter lack of control...

Crying out, his mind snapping back to the present, Malcolm clung to Travis as the man pushed the rest of his way inside in one thrust. Things return to their slower pace, but Malcolm suspect the last thrust had been to keep Malcolm focused. It certainly worked. He was gasping for breath even while Travis kept a slow, easy pace—deep pull out, gentle push back in. They could rock like this forever. So good. Travis was filling him to completion. However did he manage to find someone who fit so good?

Then, Malcolm noticed Travis' own restraint was starting to wan. Groaning, Travis was gripping Malcolm's hips tightly.

Malcolm gasped as he caressed hands down Travis' taunt back, "Let go, love."

Travis groaned in response, the pace inching up at a snails pace. But, finally, it was coming...Malcolm closed his eyes and let himself drift away with the sensations and feelings washing over him. It felt so damn good. Like a building fire, the pace built slowly upon itself until Travis was riding him hard and fast. God, so damn good. He wasn't sure what he was saying to encourage Travis anymore. He was moaning, gasping words, but then again he was sure Travis was hardly in a state of mind to comprehend language anyway. So good.

They built toward climax together, Malcolm rocking up to meet Travis' thrusting. Malcolm could feel it coming, coiling in his stomach, building in his sacs. But when it broke and the world shattered, Malcolm wasn't prepared for the wave of pleasure. He must have shouted. He had heard himself cry out. But what he said, he had no idea. Travis' voice joined his. The pleasure was nearly painfully wonderful, rushing through him, shivering through his skin with each frantic last thrust from Travis. So perfect.

Then the world dissolved away to panting breaths. Malcolm could feel Travis on top of him, the sticky wetness of his own come sandwiched between them. And Travis was still inside him, although nearly pulled out. Malcolm sighed deeply, opening his eyes. Travis took a long breath as he rolled them onto their sides. Malcolm made a slight noise of protest when Travis pull out of him to curl up face to face. Travis simply gave him a silly grin.

"Enjoy the bottom, hun?"

"Oh, yes." Malcolm sighed again, curling up against Travis. "But it appears I'm going to need another shower tonight." Malcolm glanced at the sheet splattered with spots of chocolate. "And another bed sheet."

Travis laughed. "Sorry for the mess I made."

"Mmm, feel free to make a mess of my bed any time." Malcolm played his hands along Travis back, flashing the man a grin of his own. "Perhaps tomorrow I might try my own artistic hand with some white chocolate..."


End file.
